the_diaries_of_angela_lilith_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Heather Huffington
'''Heather Huffington '''is a recurring character in The Diaries Of Angela & Lilith, She first appears in Season 5, Heather is a Tri-Var Sorority member currently in her Freshman year as a Drama major at Sim State University. She is a fairly new student, with 55 hours left in her first semester. Her roommates are Brittany Upsnott and Tiffany Sampson. She could probably have any man she wanted and has crushes on Martin Ruben and Castor Nova, though she's currently more interested in Martin, the nerd on campus. Heather's a party girl who lives by her words "So many parties, so little time". At the start, Heather does not have a good relationship with either of her sisters. Reasons for this are left to the imaginations of individual players. Heather is seen as careless, selfish and playful. She doesn't care how many guys' feelings she could hurt, as long as she gets the guy she wants. She is also disliked by Allegra Gorey, who thinks she could hurt people's feelings more than Brittany. Heather's reasons for going to college are not to study, but to party and grab as many boys as she can. She regards this as a game, of which Tiffany disapproves. If Nightlife is installed, she will usually have a poor chemistry with Kevin Beare. Her biography has a somewhat similar layout to Don Lothario in Pleasantview. Like several other Sims from Sim State University, Heather starts off with no gender preference. In-Game Heather is apart of Tri-Var Sorority group with fellow members Brittany Upsnott and Tiffany Sampson. Heather is known as the Queen Bee on campus who has every boy twisted around her finger. She is crushed on by Martin Ruben and Castor Nova, she goes by the quote "So many parties, so little time". Heather is rarely played and seen around campus until Season 6, When Michael Gordon throws a toga party, drunkingly woohooing with Heather in his room while his Fiancee is there. Leading Heather on, She falls in love with Michael who doesn't feel the same about her, he has true feelings for Shayla. Not knowing this, Michael soon graduates from Sim State University with his friends leaving Heather with her friends and the second generation students. During the second generation era, Heather meets Beau, who is known as a player around campus. She knows what's bound to happen, the two rarely ever talked until a toga party Brittany threw for graduating Sim State University. Heather has way to many drinks (with a low aspiration aswell) she has a one night stand with Beau. Creating the result of a pregnancy, Heather doesn't know this until she graduates college, Moving to Bluewater Village into an apartment by herself. While living in this apartment, Heather begins to feel lonely and her bump grows larger. She then moves out her apartment, finding the address of Beau (who now lives with Isiah and Alexander in Pleasantview, after Graduating) she goes there, telling him she's pregnant. With Beau taking her in, she quickly becomes comfortable living with the guys, however Miley does not approve. Since she's not approving, Miley then asks Beau to move in with the girls, Beau decides to take Heather, Isiah, and Alexander with him. Personality Heather is a very sloppy person, leaving her makeup and clothes all over the place, in which Brittany gets annoyed of. She's a really outgoing person, occasionally going to parties and throwing them once in a while, Yet lazy when it comes to schoolwork. Heather is a very playful and nice person, being well known for her participating in pranks.